Wireless communication and data transmission are well known. Typically, these communications and transmissions are transferred by using either a one-way system which allows data to transmit from one device to another or a two-way system which allows bi-directional transmission of data between multiple devices. Accordingly, two-way communication is preferred due to an ability to exchange information between multiple devices immediately. In the area of two-way wireless communication, systems and methods of communication advance as different technologies and devices advance. This includes the ability to transfer data utilizing different wireless technologies such as Bluetooth or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) as known as Wi-Fi.
Advances in technology have also caused components of wireless communication devices to be smaller in size which has created a demand to utilize different wireless technologies within the same circuitry as well as transmitting data over at the same time. Several solutions have been contemplated to address this demand, however, none allow for the transmission of data using multiple wireless technologies with single signal.